Can't Take It Anymore
by MissLogophile
Summary: With a final beep, both the heroes felt a familiar tingle as their transformations faded away, leaving them bare, exposed, and vulnerable. At this point, the end seemed inevitable... When Chat Noir demands to know Ladybug's identity, it sets off a chain of reactions in which his own secret- that of being Adrien- is revealed. To none other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Can't take it anymore**

* * *

Chat couldn't take it anymore.

It had been almost two years since his lady and him had first begun saving Paris, and they were still in the dark regarding each other's identities.

Not that it was his idea to keep their identities a secret. That was all Ladybug. On the insistence of the spotted heroine, he tried to repress his curiosity and longing to know the name and face of the girl he loved.

But today, somehow, he suddenly just couldn't push away the thought of a lifetime passing away without knowing the face of his one true love, continually suppressing his ever-growing feelings for her.

"Ladybug." He whispered, as they came to stop in the alley after finishing yet another akuma battle. His voice felt hoarse with all the emotions he wanted to express and give rein to, without being restrained by her unchanging response, however gentle.

Ladybug glanced back at him over her shoulder. There were traces of worry in her fine blue eyes. Chat hadn't been himself for the past few weeks, appearing distracted, almost distraught. He had not made even one of his signature puns or smirks that day, and that was saying _a lot._ Ladybug smiled a wry smile to herself as she thought of how, secretly, she loved her kitty's puns. Chat Noir without his puns was like chocolate croissants without the chocolate cream. Or cupcakes without frosting. Or-

Ladybug was brought out of her musings rather suddenly as her left wrist was grabbed and she was yanked towards Chat.

"Chat!" Ladybug cried, startled out of her reverie. Chat, still with a hold on her wrist, pushed her gently towards the wall of the alley and cornered her there, placing his right hand over hers where it had come to rest on his chest. Her breath caught in her throat as she glanced up into his green, green eyes, which were fixed on her baby-blues with a fire of intensity burning in them.

Suddenly, the world seemed to fade away, leaving only the two of them.

"I need to know who you are."

"What? I-"

"I can't live like this anymore, not knowing the name of my true love, not knowing what she likes to do, what her dreams are, what are her quirks, what makes her angry, what makes her blush, and so much more. That girl under the mask- I need to know her."

Ladybug's eyes widened and a blush crept up her cheeks.

Her earrings beeped, as if alerting her as to her current predicament.

 _Beep Beep._ Two spots left.

Chat's ring was also beeping, but he didn't seem to notice or care about it.

"C-Chat-" _Why am I stuttering?_ "I really, really have to go. W-we can talk about this some other time."

"I'm not letting you go. Not this time." His grip on her hands tightened.

Ladybug looked at him, and to her surprise and alarm, he seemed serious. He avoided looking at her, staring outside the alley at the passing evening traffic.

"P-Please?" Ladybug tried.

His hold weakened a bit, but stayed firm.

 _Beep Beep._ One spot left.

"You know I can't resist you when you plead with me, my Lady," Chat laughed, humourlessly. "But this time I'm not going to be deterred. I've waited far too long." He resolutely looked away.

"I really cannot bear to be haunted by such torturous thoughts any more," he continued, in a strained voice. "They're always the same-we never end up revealing our identities to each other, and I take my last breath without even-without even knowing your name." His voice cracked with emotion.

The air around them felt thick with tension, and Ladybug felt beads of sweat roll off her face, and butterflies churn in her stomach.

Her eyes had been riveted on Chat's face during the entire time, and she was getting more and more alarmed by the minute. He seemed to be serious, and was really intending to find out her identity. She had to figure out something, and _fast._

But, at the same time, her heart beat traitorously as she processed Chat's intense words.

A small, teensy part of her wanted to surrender to his desires. To let herself be known, after all this time of remaining concealed.

The beeping of their respective miraculous became more and more insistent.

Unfortunately, she must have been very tired, because Ladybug couldn't come up with anything.

At this point, the end seemed inevitable. Ladybug shut her eyes tightly in apprehension. She felt like someone was stripping her bare, that soon she would lose the very thing she had been so fiercely protecting all along. Without the mask, she would lose the confidence which sprung from its mystery and elusiveness.

She would just be herself, and she wasn't ready to show him, not just then.

With a final beep, both the heroes felt a familiar tingle as their transformations faded away, leaving them bare, exposed, and vulnerable.

Ladybug-now Marinette- wondered why her partner wasn't saying anything, and felt alarmed and uneasy. Was he disappointed? Or disgusted? Or simply shocked? She couldn't tell, because Chat Noir- whoever he was under the mask- gave her no indication whatsoever.

She felt something come to rest on her head- Tikki-wondering, like her, how to escape this current predicament.

Suddenly, the hands which had been holding hers let go, and instead, grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, giving her a gentle push.

 _Huh? What?_

 _Was he telling her to- go?_

She didn't hesitate to take the chance he offered her.

But, before that-

She turned, and reaching out a hand, gently caressed her partner's mask-less face.

 _Don't worry, kitty,_ her thoughts pounded around her head as she ran away, _Just wait. Wait for me._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: What were you thinking?**

* * *

Marinette reached home, and evading her parents' concerned remarks, ran up to her room.

She had a lot to think about. Her partner, his recent odd behaviour, the near-reveal today, and-

Her own feelings, as well.

"Marinette." Tikki didn't say anything more, but just looked at her steadily, and that one word carried a lot of meaning.

"I'm okay, Tikki," her Chosen sighed. "I've been through so many emotional rollercoasters today, that I simply don't know where to begin."

After a while, she asked, so quietly that Tikki had to fly closer to her to hear,

"Did he-did he see me?" she curled up on herself, involuntarily. As if trying to protect herself from all the barrage of emotions.

"He didn't," Tikki said with an empathetic shake of her head. "He closed his eyes, even though he had vowed that today, he would discover your identity."

A small smile made its way on her face. "He is like that. Always self-sacrificing, and generous to a fault." She breathed out a sigh-partly of relief, partly of anxiety.

"What are you going to do, Marinette?" Tikki asked the very question that she had been wondering about, herself. She glanced worriedly at her Chosen.

"Are you going to tell him your identity?"

Marinette sighed. _Am I?_ She wondered. More importantly-

 _Do I want to?_

"It's not that I'm afraid, or insecure, Tikki," she flopped down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling, "It's just- there are so many other things."

 _What if it ruins our partnership?_

 _What if he somehow reveals it when he's under an akuma's influence?_

 _What if Hawkmoth finds out we know and uses it against us?_

 _What if, what if, what if-_

"There could also be good outcomes, you know," and Tikki smiled at her holder, a wise and gentle smile, as if she knew exactly what thoughts were passing through Marinette's mind.

Tikki had experienced variations of the same situation, with almost all her Ladybugs. She had been with them, a silent support, and an advisor, when they experienced much the same emotions, as her current Ladybug.

So she knew that this particular situation would also resolve itself, somehow.

Tikki had initially been against revealing their identities, and Marinette had followed suit. But after the events of Dark Owl, when she had come face-to-face with an unmasked Chat Noir, she knew that she couldn't forbid Marinette the happiness she deserved.

"Take your time, don't be in a rush. You can't make a decision overnight, Marinette."

A soft snore was all she got as a reply.

Tikki shook her little head, fondly, and flitted away to turn off the lights.

"Oh, Marinette."

* * *

"What were you THINKING!"

Plagg had been unusually upset, for once, at the current state of affairs. He had been berating Adrien about it for the past half-an -hour.

"I'm telling you, Plagg, I DON'T KNOW!" Adrien snapped, for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Really, who knew Plagg could be so insistent about anything other than cheese?

Immediately ashamed at his outburst, Adrien sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I know you're only worried about me." He peeked up at Plagg from under his messed-up hair, which revealed his chaotic state of mind.

Plagg scoffed. "Ha! _As if_! You're not acting your usual self, so I'm just mildly concerned, that's all. Don't get your hopes up."

Adrien smiled a little. For all his gruff exterior and indifferent attitude, Plagg did have a heart.

"And besides, the one you should be apologizing to isn't me, but Ladybug." Plagg glared at him, pointedly.

"I know, I know," Adrien groaned in despair and plopped headfirst on the bed, "I just don't know what came over me."

Plagg's voice was uncharacteristically gentle as he said,

"You know, I've seen so many Chat Noir's before you, experiencing the same problem."

Adrien perked up his ears. "Did they- Were they also in love with their Ladybug?"

"Not always," Plagg floated down on Adrien's pillow, "But enough times that I know the symptoms." He gagged. "And it's disgusting, if you ask me! I tell you, stick to camembert. It won't give you any such problems."

"It won't give you such happiness, either."

After a while, Adrien spoke softly.

"Hey, Plagg?"

"Mhmm."

"Do you think I crossed the line a bit too much? Will Ladybug be very angry with me?"

"She didn't look angry," Plagg said, slowly, "Just really sad, scared, and shocked."

At Adrien's downcast face, he added, "But don't worry, one look at your unmasked face and she won't be able to resist you, let alone be angry."

"Are you-are you _complimenting_ me?" Adrien asked, aghast.

"Something like that."

"Whatever has the world come to?"

"Shut up."

Adrien laughed, feeling better after their little banter.

 _I'll apologize to Ladybug on our next patrol._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Why I like you**

* * *

Both the undercover heroes of Paris were in a state of anxiety as they went about their routine lives. Both thought about each other, one with concern, one with apprehension; and they each experienced varying degrees of worry, indecision, fear, and nervousness, for entirely different reasons.

When Saturday, the day which they had decided to patrol every week, came around, these feelings increased in intensity.

At 9:00 pm, Marinette made her way upstairs after giving the necessary excuses to her parents. Once they were safely in her room, Tikki flew out.

"Have you made your decision, Marinette?"

"I have."

She took a deep breath, and said, "Tikki, spots on!"

* * *

After finishing their individual patrols, Ladybug and Chat Noir met up, as usual, on the Eiffel Tower.

Chat Noir's ears stirred slightly as he sensed his partner land behind him. However, he was reluctant to turn around just then.

"Chat Noir?" Ladybug's clear, musical voice rang out behind him, sounding a bit hesitant too.

He turned around then, and both of them regarded each other unsurely, neither knowing how to begin.

Ladybug was wondering what reaction she ought to show in response to his recent behaviour, and Chat Noir was wondering how to bring up the topic regarding the same behaviour.

"I'm sorry." Chat Noir finally said, his voice a near-whisper. So softly that Ladybug didn't catch it.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" she asked, moving closer. Concern was etched on her features.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, Ladybug. I- I really don't know what came over me last time. I get it if you're- you're angry at me, what I did was uncalled for. I don't want you to hate me, please forgive me?" his words rushed out all at once.

"I-I can't lose what we have." He breathed, looking anywhere but at her face.

The atmosphere was strained with anxiety.

Ladybug's eyes softened. "I accept your apology, Kitty," she said. "And I'm not angry, really."

"Wait, what? You're not?" He looked up at her then, hopefully.

"No." she sat down, dangling her legs over the edge. Chat Noir followed suit.

"But what I did was so- so forceful, and- ungentlemanly!" he winced as he uttered those words. For Adrien had always been a gentleman.

"It's because I could relate, a little bit, to what you said. About going the rest of your life without knowing the person you, er, you know.."

"Love." He softly said. "Is it- is it that boy you mentioned? The one you like?"

"Yes." Ladybug's voice was small and unsure as she continued, "I imagined myself in the same situation, and-and it really hurt. That's why, that's the reason I can't be angry at you."

A tense silence fell between them. Chat Noir spoke first.

"Will you never tell me who you are?" he looked at her, pleading with her silently to change her mind.

"I- I can't." There, it was out. She had said it.

Her voice was sorrowful as she continued, "You already know the reasons why, Chat Noir, so I won't remind you. But-" she stopped and sighed.

"But?" he asked, bitterly.

"But, I will tell you my identity one day. It's just- it's just not right now."

A heavy sigh escaped her feline partner, then he smiled. "Stubborn as always. But that's why I like you." Before she could retaliate, he stood up and extended his staff.

"I'll be holding on to that promise, Ladybug!" He called as he leapt away, into the darkness.

Ladybug stood up slowly and watched his retreating figure.

"Loyal as always, Chat Noir. But that's why _I_ like you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Lady worth waiting for  
**

* * *

A few weeks passed after those incidents, and the Parisian superheroes found themselves falling into their usual synced dynamics.

Chat Noir seemed to come to terms surprisingly well with Ladybug's decision. Although he appeared to be fine on the surface, deep down, he had already made his own decision.

Chasing after Ladybug was proving to be nothing but a wasted endeavour. Neither did she return his affections, nor show any interest in doing so.

But, every single time, the thought of not loving her made him feel like someone had ripped a hole in his heart and left it bare.

She was an important part of his life, well, his life as Chat Noir, at least, and he couldn't give up on her. Not so easily.

A life without loving her seemed so- empty. So meaningless.

But, while he couldn't obtain her love- _not yet, anyway,_ his stubborn heart whispered- he could at least focus on their friendship, and on what they had.

 _For now, anyway._

He had communicated his thoughts to Plagg, and his kwami's unusually serious words had spurred him to think more deeply about his situation.

"You say you love Ladybug and all, but have you ever thought of all the consequences a relationship with her could lead to?" Plagg had asked.

When asked to elaborate, the cat-like kwami fell back into his usual indifferent, careless demeanour, leaving Adrien to think about his words himself.

 _If he had a relationship with Ladybug…_

He blushed, as typical teenage-boy thoughts flooded his mind, with the implications of the word 'relationship.' Being, however, the sheltered boy that he was, his thoughts mainly centred around the very interesting theme of _kissing._

 _Ladybug and him in the moonlight, confessing their eternal love to one another, as they leaned in to-_

Dragging his mind away from those fantasies, he attempted to make sense of Plagg's words.

The only consequences of dating Ladybug he could think of involved intoxicating feelings of ecstasy.

Finally, Plagg had become exasperated with him and told him, straight-out, what he meant.

"If you date Ladybug, you'll be in the media's attention all the time. No, with your sappy emotions, you probably won't be able to keep your hormones under wraps. Hawkmoth could use this information to turn you two against each other- and you'd be the scapegoat, because of your bad luck. It happened before, and it can happen again."

Without giving Adrien a chance to counter his points, he continued.

"Besides, it would be difficult to stay professional while entertaining feelings for each other. Your emotions will cloud your judgements, and you won't be able to think straight, nor do your job properly."

After this particularly long lecture- the longest and most serious speech Plagg had ever made to Adrien- he had flown away to his Camembert, and Adrien was left to stomach all his words.

He tried not to be affected by what Plagg had said, tried to come up with excuses, but he couldn't possibly deny the truth of those statements.

It was what his Lady had been trying to say all along, but in a different manner.

And while he absolutely hated to say it out loud- he knew they were both right.

Which had led to him making the current decision- to pursue a friendship with his Lady, first and foremost, and leave the rest to the future.

It was hard to do. It was downright difficult, but Adrien comforted himself with Ladybug's own words.

 _"_ _But, I will tell you my identity one day. It's just- it's just not right now."_

She was a Lady worth waiting for, after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Set me on fire**

* * *

Ladybug noticed a change in Chat Noir's actions towards her. Her partner's trademark puns, and the playful banter between them remained the same, but Chat Noir's advances had become friendly as opposed to flirty, as they had always been previously.

 _Perhaps he's given up on me, and decided to focus on our partnership,_ she thought as she ran towards the scene of their latest battle.

She didn't know why she felt a twinge of disappointment when she came to that conclusion.

A part of her selfishly hoped that Chat Noir wouldn't give up on her, yet she knew she ought to be glad that he had apparently moved on.

Pushing all her contradicting feelings aside, she swung towards Chat Noir, whom she had just spotted on a nearby rooftop.

 _Ugh. His stupid puns must be getting to me._

"Chat Noir! What's going on here?" She landed next to him, senses immediately on alert.

"Hey, My Lady. It appears that this particular akumatized victim seems a little _fired up."_ He gestured below.

Confused about his choice of words, she surveyed the scene below them, then let out a groan as she spot-no, _saw_ \- the akumatized person. "Chat Noir, you did _not."_ She took in the fire-themed akuma.

 _"_ Something's got you a little _heated_ up, my Lady?" he teased.

Her retaliation was cut short as the akuma spotted them and blasted a shot of fire in their direction. Chat Noir ducked easily, then jumped to the ground. "Hey, fireball! You need to _cool_ down a little!"

"My name is Flamethrower, and I will set all of Paris on fire!" The akumatized victim bellowed. He was covered from head to toe in an insulating, thick plastic material, in varying shades of red, yellow, and orange. An orange helmet sat atop his head, from which he seemed to be shooting out flames of fire.

 _It will be difficult getting close to him,_ Ladybug realized. _Those flames could easily burn us. We need to know exactly where the akuma is._

"Ladybug!" The Chief Firefighter ran up to the heroine, panting. "That's one of our men- or at least, he was before today."

"What happened?" Ladybug led the perspiring man a little away from the scene of action.

"There was a fire alarm in the morning at the 7th arrondissment. However, Collins misheard and thought it was the _11_ _th_ arrondissment. He's always a bit clumsy and hasty. This isn't the first time it's happened, so I had to fire him."

Ladybug winced, both out of pity for Collins and the Chief's unintentional choice of words. "Did you happen to notice where the akumatized object might be?"

"I think so. He was in his uniform at that time, so it's most likely in his helmet."

"Of course! He seems to shooting fire from there only." Ladybug thought.

Aloud, she told the man,"Thank you, you've been a great help. Now just stay somewhere safe while Chat Noir and I take care of this. Oh, and, would it be possible to give Collins another chance?" she smiled hopefully.

"I'll do anything, Ladybug, if it means he can return to his original self."

She nodded at the man, and ran to rejoin Chat.

"My Lady, where were you? You certainly took your time."

"Nevermind that. The akuma is in his helmet. You know what to do, right?"

"On it!"

He ran in front of her, distracting the akuma while Ladybug called for her Lucky Charm. A spotted black-and-red toy pistol fell into her hands.

Chat glanced back at her. "Looks like we won't be fighting fire with fire, this time!" he joked.

"CHAT! LOOK OUT!"

Flamethrower, taking advantage of Chat Noir's momentary lapse of attention, had blasted a beam of fire towards the superhero.

The world seemed to sway around Ladybug, as she watched in horror, the flames of fire shooting toward Chat Noir, almost in slow motion.

Chat dived to the ground, barely missing the attack. The ball of fire crashed against a parked car and immediately burst into flames.

Her hands trembling, she tried to snap herself out of her panicked state and focus on the battle, as Chat once again ran in front of her to distract the akuma, like nothing had happened.

Shakily, Ladybug looked around, taking note of the few objects that stood out in her vision.

 _The lamppost. The fountain in the middle of the road. The toy pistol in her hand._

"I get it! This isn't a normal toy pistol, it's a water pistol!"

She sprung into action. "Chat, cataclysm the sidewalk!"

She ran towards the fountain and filled the water-pistol while Chat employed his destructive power.

The entire sidewalk crumbled to dust, and the lampposts began to sway and fall to the ground. Ladybug jumped onto the one closest to the akuma, and quickly shot a beam of water towards the akuma's helmet. The helmet, now wet, couldn't shoot out beams of fire anymore.

Grabbing the helmet off the akuma's head, she threw it to the ground and stamped on it. A purple butterfly emerged from the remains, and from there it was short work as she purified it and released her Miraculous Cure over the entirety of Paris.

Chat Noir turned to Ladybug, ready for their trademark fist-bump, but she ignored it and frowned at him sternly. "Chat Noir, you were way too reckless today! How many times have I told you not to crack jokes while we're fighting! You could have been seriously injured!"

"Aww, does my Lady care about me?" he tried to lighten the mood.

"Of course, I do, you stupid Chat! You're my partner. How could I not?" her voice broke a little.

Chat Noir's eyes softened. "I'm sorry for making you worry, my Lady, but you're _my_ partner, too, and I have to look out for you. I'll never stop saving you, no matter what you say."

He stopped, and took a deep breath. "Paris needs her Ladybug, and I'm well aware of that. But, although it's a selfish reason, I need you too, as well."

"Just-just be careful, Chat. I can't lose you either." She admitted.

He only smiled gently and pressed a kiss to her hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: I care about you, too  
**

* * *

Ladybug jumped through the hatch and detransformed into Marinette just as she fell on her bed.

Her hands were still trembling and she didn't know why she felt like crying.

Tikki was munching on her cookies, her back to Marinette, cheerfully oblivious to her Chosen's inner conflicts. "You did a good job today, Marinette! So, what are you-"

She stopped when she noticed her Chosen was unnaturally silent, and turned around.

"Marinette? What's wrong?" She flew up to her, worriedly touching her cheek.

After what seemed an eternity, Marinette said, softly.

"Chat, he- he almost got hurt today. He could have- he could have-"

"But, Marinette, this isn't the first time he's been so reckless," Tikki's voice was cautious. She was treading on very thin waters here. "So why are you feeling this way only now?"

Marinette's blue eyes widened as she processed Tikki's words.

Chat had thrown himself innumerable times in front of his Lady, taking all the hits meant for her. Reckless and impulsive were practically his middle names.

She had felt worried and concerned, sure. But not this way. Not to _this_ extent. Never had she experienced- well, whatever she was feeling now.

"I-I" Marinette tried to formulate a response. Why _was_ she feeling this way?

Tikki watched her struggle with her inner conflicts, knowing that her Ladybug was smart and analytical. She would come to a conclusion soon.

And, true to her expectations, Marinette suddenly shot up so suddenly she nearly fell off her bed.

Tikki knew, then, that the hit had gone home.

"I-I care about him!" Realization dawned on her face, and she clutched her ponytails. "Oh my gosh, I- really care about him!"

"Ohhhh, realllllly?" Tikki said, a grin on her tiny face.

"What are you- _NOO, NOT IN_ THAT _WAY!"_ the blue-haired girl protested loudly, mortified. A shade of red crept up her face.

"Then in _whatttt_ way, Ma-ri-nette?" Tikki singsonged, clearly enjoying this whole fiasco.

Really, for all her sweet demeanour, she could be quite mischievous sometimes.

"In- in a friend sort of way! Like, super close friend way! Yeah, _bestest_ friend kind of way!"

She looked relieved with her own explanation. "I care about him, but not in any special way, just as a very-good-friend sort of way. Yeah, that's probably it!"

Tikki sighed. These two oblivious humans. Oh well, at least some progress was made, if not much. She changed the subject.

"Anyway, it's time to go to bed now, Marinette. You have a school day tomorrow." Tikki instructed.

"What's the time- _ack!_ It's nearly 9! Better hit the sack, Tikki!"

For once, thoughts of a different blonde-haired, green-eyed boy dominated her dreams while she slept.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:I got the idea for Marinette's dream from a post on Pinterest!

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Always on my mind**

* * *

 _"_ _Do you love me? Chat Noir asked her, a mix of various emotions etched over his features. Hope, nervousness, sadness, and expectation._

 _"_ _I-I-" Ladybug answered. "I'm so sorry, but I- I don't, Chat Noir."_

 _"_ _Then what about now?" he asked, and suddenly, Adrien was standing in Chat Noir's place. "Do you love me now?"_

 _"_ _What? I- What's going on?" Ladybug asked, bewildered. "Where did Chat Noir go?"_

 _"_ _He's been here all the time," Adrien mysteriously said. "Marinette."_

 _"_ _How-How do you know who I am?"_

 _But he just looked at her and smiled. "Marinette," he said a little more loudly. "Marinette, wake up. MARINETTE!"_

Marinette woke up in the morning, blearily staring up at the ceiling of her room, as she remembered the vague details of her dream.

Tikki hovered above her. "It's time to go to school, Marinette."

"Oh, good morning Tikki." She smiled at the little kwami.

 _What was my dream about? I think it was about Chat Noir,_ she thought as she brushed her teeth. _Something about him and me revealing our identities. And Adrien was there too._

 _Totally weird. Huh._

She relayed the events of her dream to Tikki as she dressed, and the little kwami listened intently.

 _She's starting to understand it at the subconscious level,_ Tikki thought. _It won't be long before she realizes the truth._

 _It frequently happens after being around one's partner for so long. In some cases, it took years and years for the partners to realize. Sometimes Ladybug and Chat Noir were strangers and therefore, never realized it._

 _Adrien and Marinette were a little more dense than normal, so maybe it would take quite long for them to see past their masks._

 _I mean, they practically saw each other_ IN _their costumes, without the mask, and they still didn't recognize their own partner,_ Tikki thought with frustration, remembering the Frightingale incident a while back.

Tikki expected Marinette to put two-and-two together after a few weeks, a month or two maybe.

She didn't expect Marinette to realize it that very day.

* * *

Marinette hummed a little song as she walked into the school. Days like these were so rare, in which she could really relax and enjoy her breakfast, and the morning walk to school.

She entered the classroom, greeting Nino and passing by Adrien's vacant seat.

"Hey girl!" Alya greeted her. "You made it on time today!"

"I know," Marinette giggled. She caught sight of a packaged brown bundle on Alya's desk. "Hey, what's that?"

"Oh, _this?"_ Alya asked nonchalantly, although her eyes gleamed. "Nothing much, really."

"Ohh-kay?" Marinette looked unconvinced.

"It wouldn't happen to be, you know, this month's edition of _Gabriel_ or anything. With Adrien's new cover photoshoot." She continued, casually.

The resulting squeal from her best friend made her grin. "I thought so! How could you forget, despite waiting for weeks for its release?" she chided playfully.

"Sorry, sorry," Marinette sheepishly answered. "But you're a gem, Alya! Thanks so much!"

"Oh, no problem, girl. _Although,"_ she raised her eyebrows suggestively, "I do expect some reimbursement later. If you know what I mean."

"Done. I'll treat you at that new café you've wanted to try out."

At that moment Adrien entered the class, and Marinette hurriedly put away the magazine. It wouldn't do for him to think she was a stalker or anything.

(Which she totally was, but the term _stalking_ was a bit excessive. Marinette preferred the term _pursuing, thank you very much._ )

* * *

After Marinette had finished her dinner, homework and studies, she collapsed happily on her bed with the magazine, Tikki in tow. Time for a nice leisurely hour enjoying her favourite hobby.

She nearly fainted when her eyes came to rest on the cover of the magazine. For there was Adrien, looking even more handsome than ever, outfitted in a black leather jacket and blue jeans, which made him look for all the world like-

"Like a _bad boy,"_ Marinette realized. "Oh my gosh, Tikki! I never knew _Adrien,_ of all people, would pull off the bad boy look so well!"

"Well, the photoshoot _is_ titled 'Bad Boy Vibes.' Tikki offered.

"And that smirk!" Her brain melted into mush as a string of incoherent words left her mouth.

It made him look so roguish and _sexy._

And familiar.

 _Wait, what? Where did_ that _thought come from?_

She scrutinized the magazine again. Yes, there was no doubt.

She couldn't remember who Adrien reminded her of, but she had definitely seen that smirk before.

"Oh well," Marinette shrugged, "It'll come to me, I guess."

* * *

She was brushing her teeth before bed, when suddenly all the pieces seemed to click together.

 _Frightingale. Seeing Adrien dressed as Chat Noir. The dream about Chat Noir and Adrien. The photoshoot._

 _The photoshopped photo of Adrien as Chat Noir (courtesy of Alya)._

"I-I" Marinette gripped the sides of the sink, bewildered. "What's going on?"

"Marinette, dear, are you alright?" Sabine's concerned voice sounded through the other side of the door.

"I-I'm fine." She replied, distractedly.

She hugged her parents and wished them goodnight, her mind whirling all the time.

 _She felt like her subconscious was trying to tell her something. But what?_

"Tikki," the confused girl asked, "I feel like I'm missing something. Some big clue or something, I- I don't know!" She clutched her hair in frustration.

 _Ah,_ Tikki thought. _It's the power of the Miraculous. It's preventing you from seeing what otherwise is so clearly obvious._

Aloud, she said, "Maybe I can help you. Why don't you tell me what's going through your head?"

And so Marinette began to tell her everything, all those apparently random thoughts that seemed to have some hidden connection with each other.

Halfway through she stopped, her eyes wide.

"No- no, it can't be. It's impossible right?"

"What's impossible, Marinette?" Tikki asked patiently. S _he's getting there._

"For Adrien- to be- Chat Noir." She gasped and began pacing her room. "No, no, no, no, no, this is utterly crazy and impossible. There's absolutely no way it can be him. Right? I mean, come on! They're both so different! Like chalk and cheese! Fire and water!" she babbled. "Yeah, totally not possible. The more I think about it, the more ridiculous it seems."

 _Denial._ Tikki thought. _That's the first stage of realization._

"But you can't be entirely sure that it isn't him, right, Marinette?" she asked. "Personality aside, don't you think his looks resemble Chat Noir's?"

"So he happens to have green eyes and blonde hair! That's just a coincidence!"

"Have you seen him and Chat Noir at the same time?" Tikki continued with her interrogation.

"…. Once, I think. During Gorizilla," she sifted through her memories. "Chat Noir was in the park with me after the fight, and Adrien was there. I wanted to check up on him, but Chat Noir said he'd do it." She paused. "Chat Noir took an awfully long time to show up to that fight," she frowned thoughtfully. "As if- as if- he was occupied elsewhere." She said reluctantly.

"Hmm," Tikki said. "There's something else that you're missing, Marinette. Think hard about it. I'll give you a hint. It's related to akumas."

Marinette looked puzzled. "Akumas…." She trailed off, thoughtfully. "How are akumas, Adrien and Chat Noir related?"

Tikki just looked at her in a _don't you get it_ way.

Suddenly the room seemed to sway around Marinette as a wave of realization crashed down upon her.

 _Adrien had never been akumatized!_

"Oh my gosh, Tikki," she sank down to the floor breathlessly, "It's true isn't it? Adrien really is Chat Noir!"

Tikki smiled. _Now comes shock and then finally, acceptance._ "It is true, Marinette," she affirmed.

"Oh my gosh. I've been so blind! How did I never realize it before? He's literally been _right in front of me!_ All this time!" Marinette was half laughing, half crying.

"It's a special power the Miraculous holds, Marinette," Tikki explained. "It prevents even those who know you well, like your parents or friends, from recognizing you."

"How did I suddenly realize it now then?" Marinette wondered.

"It's because you two have been attuned to each other for a long time, now. At a subconscious level, you probably already knew."

"It figures that the boy I have a crush on turns out to be my dorky superhero partner," Marinette sighed at the irony of it.

"Wait. That means I've been rejecting _Adrien_ all this time? _Adrien_ has been flirting with me every chance he can get? _Adrien_ is a dork who uses _cat puns?"_

Tikki covered her ears, knowing what was coming next.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Seeing you for the first time**

* * *

Adrien didn't know what had suddenly come over Marinette.

One day she was all shy and stuttery around him- not that he minded, in fact, he found it rather cute- and the next she was all confident and friendly.

Speak of an angel-

"Good morning, Nino, Adrien!" The very girl he had been thinking about cheerily waved to him, as she made her way to her seat.

Adrien found that he rather liked this new version of Marinette.

" _Girl,"_ Alya hissed as Marinette seated herself beside her, "What has come over you? Since when have you been able to talk normally to Adrien?"

"I just said good morning, Alya." Marinette demurely replied. "It isn't a big deal."

"Yes, for you it is! And yesterday you had a whole conversation with him!" she accused.

"I was just asking for clarification about the Physics homework!"

"And the day before that, you practically invited him for lunch at the bakery."

"He looked hungry, and besides, I invited you and Nino too!"

"Seriously, Marinette," Alya asked, adjusting her glasses, "What's going on?" She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her all-too-innocent friend.

"It's nothing really, Alya," Marinette looked over at the golden-haired boy in front of her with a dreamy smile. "I just realized something that I hadn't known before, that's all."

"And what is _that,_ missy?"

"Uh-huh. Not telling."

Alya groaned in frustration as Marinette laughed.

It was the truth. She _had_ come to see Adrien for what he really was, and not what he showed the world. And she loved him all the more for it.

However, the knowledge that he was Chat Noir, her dorky, superhero partner, had the effect of magically doing away with her stuttering and shyness, to some extent at least. She was never shy around _Chat Noir._

It had been three days already since she had come to that life-changing conclusion in her room, and she had no idea how to tell Chat Noir she knew his identity. Or Adrien that she knew his secret, for that matter.

Tikki had questioned her that very morning, asking her sternly when exactly was she planning to tell him.

Although it sounded silly, Marinette had been wondering whether she ought to tell Adrien or Chat Noir first.

When Tikki had exasperatedly reminded her that they were the SAME person, and what difference could it make anyway, Marinette had countered that it did matter.

If she suddenly started showing interest in Chat Noir as Ladybug, and then told him, he'd assume that she only liked him because he was Adrien.

If she told Adrien that she knew his secret, he might be upset that she didn't tell Chat Noir, her trusted partner, first.

 _Even though they were the same person!_

And should she tell him as Marinette or as Ladybug? Since it involved identities, Ladybug was the obvious choice.

But a part of Marinette wanted to see his reaction to her civilian self.

She had no answer, for now, to Tikki's question. She was still letting her head wrap around this new development, so to speak.

* * *

The Parisian morning, which had started off as bright and sunny, suddenly changed course as grey clouds filled the sky. Before school ended, a steady shower had already begun.

"I didn't bring my umbrella today," Alya sighed as she glanced outside the classroom windows at the grey atmosphere. "I hope it lets up soon."

"Don't worry, you can share mine," Marinette offered. "Papa always watches the weather forecasts, and he told me to carry my umbrella today."

In front of them, the boys were also deciding what to do.

"Dude, I don't want my headphones to get wet." Nino said worriedly.

Adrien didn't say anything, but he was thankful that his bodyguard would be picking him up, as usual.

The school bell rang, and the students reluctantly piled out into the rain. Marinette removed her umbrella, ready to share it with Alya, when she caught a glimpse of Adrien.

He was standing outside the school building, leaning against the wall, waiting for his bodyguard, who apparently hadn't arrived yet.

Alya looked back and forth from Marinette to the person she was staring at. "Go on," she nudged her with a smile. "Go share your umbrella with Adrien."

"But, Alya, you don't have an umbrella!" Marinette protested. "I can't leave you! You'll get wet!"

"You can make it up to me later." Alya grinned, and waving to Marinette, dashed outside into the rain.

"Al-" But she was already gone. Marinette gave a sigh of resignation.

Rather shyly, she approached the boy who had stolen her heart on a similar rainy day, two years ago.

Adrien was startled to see an umbrella appear over him from nowhere.

"Adrien." A familiar voice said.

He turned around, and there was Marinette, smiling at him rather nervously. He felt a smile lighting up his face in response.

"Hey Marinette." He breathed out. "Won't you get wet though?"

She stepped closer, still holding out the umbrella for him to take. Adrien reached out tentatively, and grasped the handle.

"I live nearby, it's okay." She twisted her hands around the straps of her bag. "This is…. familiar, isn't it?" She looked up at him from underneath her bangs.

Adrien tilted his head quizzically before he remembered. "Oh. Yes, yes it is." He chuckled.

"Why don't you wait with me till my bodyguard shows up?" he offered. "It shouldn't take long."

"Okay," she said tentatively.

An awkward silence fell between the two as they stood side-by-side under the umbrella, waiting for Adrien's driver to show up. Adrien was racking his brain desperately for things to say, and Marinette was wondering if now was the perfect opportunity to tell him.

"Marinette, can I ask you something?" Adrien finally broke the silence, looking sideways at her.

"Err, sure," Marinette replied absently.

"You've always been so…. shy around me, but lately, you've been behaving totally different. Can I ask why?" He finished timidly.

 _Was that a weird question to ask….?_

Marinette looked at him, her attention now totally riveted on the boy beside her.

"Well, it's…." she began, not sure how to phrase her words. "It's just that…. I've noticed something that I should have known ages before, and it kind of put things in perspective for me? I guess." She said hesitantly.

She could almost hear Tikki's tiny voice scolding her. _Tell him the truth! It's the perfect opportunity!_

"Okay," Adrien said unsurely, more confused than ever. _What did that even mean?_

She seemed to notice his lack of understanding, because she laughed a little breathlessly before saying, "Sorry, that's a really vague answer, I know. But I promise I'll explain it some other time."

 _Ohhkay,_ Adrien thought. _Girls are... weird._

The sound of a car pulling up next to the sidewalk shook them out of their thoughts. "Guess that's my cue to go," Adrien said as Natalie stepped out with an umbrella. "Thanks for sharing your umbrella with me, Marinette." He smiled brightly at her.

"N-No problem." She mentally smacked herself for stuttering.

 _That smile of his always makes my knees go weak._

"See you tomorrow!" He waved, getting into the car.

Marinette waved back. _Not if I see you first._ She thought, a plan forming in her mind.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The cat's out of the bag (finally)**

* * *

"Tikki," Marinette said as soon as she was safely in her room, "I'm going to do it. I'm going to tell him today."

"Finally!" Tikki cheered.

"When are you going to do it? You don't have patrol today, and today is only Thursday!" she flew around Marinette.

"I have an idea," Marinette said, her lips forming into a grin.

.

.

So, Thursday evening found Ladybug swinging her way towards the Agreste Mansion, having completed all her homework and studies. She had decided to tell Chat Noir after all, however, she couldn't contact him, because obviously he wouldn't be transformed.

Which was why her plan involved not-so-discreetly swinging by the large windows of Adrien's room, in hopes that he would see her and follow her once he transformed.

"Okay, let's hope this works," Ladybug muttered to herself. She jumped off the adjacent building, then came to a stop exactly opposite Adrien's room.

Looking anywhere but at his room, she opened up her yo-yo and pretended to call Chat Noir, pacing around the roof for more effect.

After a few minutes, she snapped her yo-yo shut, looked all around, and then swung away in the direction of the Eiffel Tower.

She had not long to wait. Barely a few minutes later, a black blur could be seen, leaping towards the Eiffel Tower, and the dark visage of Chat Noir came into view.

She grinned. _Plan successful._

Chat Noir alighted on the railing.

"Hello there, my Lady. I didn't expect to see you up and about today," he purred suavely, landing with a 'thump'.

"Chat Noir, I have to tell you something." Ladybug said, crossing over to where he sat. _Better get to the point._

"Why, you're all business today, my Lady," Chat said, lightly. Jumping down from the railing, he stood up and faced her. "What is it?" his voice was serious now as he continued. "Is it about- Hawkmoth?"

"No, no, it's not about Hawkmoth. Or akumas or anything." She said, waving her hands about vigorously as if to dissipate that thought.

He relaxed slightly and leaned his elbows on the railing. "Then?" He prompted, ears perking up curiously.

"It's about…. identities." She spoke slowly.

Chat Noir's eyes widened.

 _Could it be possible? Was she suggesting-_

"You want us to reveal our identities to each other?" He asked hopefully.

She was silent for so long that he feared he had crossed a line. "Bugaboo, it's alright, I was just teas-"

"Actually, _about_ that," Ladybug cut in nervously, "I kind of- already- know who you are." She said breathlessly, looking at him.

Chat just looked at her dumbly.

"I'm sorry, I must have heard you wrong," he chuckled nervously. "Did you just say what I thought you said?"

Ladybug nodded, feeling bolder now.

"You- you know who I am?" he said incredulously.

Once again, Ladybug nodded in confirmation. "Yes, I do," she said, intently gazing at him to try and gauge his reaction.

He stepped closer to her, eyes searching hers for any signs of joking, but there was nothing but sincerity in her baby blues.

"Then say my name." He breathed out, taking her hand in his.

Ladybug blushed, but her eyes remained locked with his.

"Adrien." She whispered. "You're Adrien Agreste."

And, just like that, the walls they had built around themselves seemed in danger of collapsing. Just with one single name.

A wide range of emotions passed over his face. Surprise, shock, joy, disbelief, and wonder.

He let go of her hand and the two of them stepped away from each other, blushing furiously.

It was startling how saying his real name was so intimate.

"How?" He said softly, passing a hand over his eyes. "How did you find out? And how long have you known?"

"It's a long story," Ladybug said, relieved that he didn't seem upset.

"Then we'd better make ourselves comfortable," Chat suggested, flopping down to the floor with his legs crossed. Ladybug followed suit.

"I realized it only three days ago, actually," She explained how she had put two and two together and had come to the conclusion that Adrien was Chat Noir. "And then it all added up," she finished. "It seemed totally crazy and unbelievable at first."

"So that _Bad Boy Vibes_ photoshoot was responsible for this?" he asked ruefully, and Ladybug laughed. "Yeah. That smirk, I couldn't process that _Adrien_ could have such a wild side." She giggled, thinking how wrong she had been all along.

"You speak as if you know me," Chat Noir said, looking at her intently. "Do we know each other in our civilian lives?"

Her first response was to panic as his words sank in until she recalled the situation they were in. "Yeah," was all she said.

"So…. who are you, Ladybug?" he moved closer to her and cupped her face, lightly tracing the edges of her mask, making her blush.

"I- Do you really want to know?" she whispered.

Chat laughed mirthlessly, withdrawing his hand from her face. "I've been wanting to know that since the day I met you, Bugaboo." He ran his hands through his hair in frustration, thinking back to that day in the alley when he had cornered her.

"It can change everything," she warned, only half-heartedly.

"I don't mind taking that risk. Maybe it's my feline sense, but something tells me it's going to be a change for the better," he responded quietly and firmly.

His glance was hopeful and full of adoration as he gazed at her, and in that moment, Ladybug made her resolve.

"Alright then." She took a deep breath. "Tikki, spots off."

Chat had to momentarily close his eyes as a bright pink light surrounded them. Heart pounding in his chest, he opened his eyes-

And looked into the smiling face of Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

"Marinette?" He couldn't believe his eyes. " _You're_ Ladybug?"

"I literally de-transformed in front of you," she giggled.

"I know, I know, it's just- how the _hell_ did I not realize it before? I must have been blind!" He exclaimed as he took in her ponytails, red ribbons, and those blue, blue eyes.

"So that's why you were standing outside my room and calling me?" He suddenly realized. "You wanted me to see you and transform."

"Uh-huh." she nodded.

"I freaked out when I discovered your identity," Marinette said shyly. "For quite a long time, I might add. I was in denial. I absolutely refused to believe that you and Adrien were one and the same."

A little surprised and alarmed, Chat said softly, "Do you not like the idea of Chat Noir and Adrien being the same person?"

He was almost afraid of her answer.

Marinette's eyes widened. "Of course not. I MEAN!" she hastily corrected her mistake when she saw his ears droop, "I mean, of course I like the idea of my crush and my superhero partner being the same person!"

He let out a gasp at her confession and she covered her mouth when she realized her mistake.

"And-and what about me?" she asked quickly, desperate to change the topic.

"Hmm?" Chat Noir answered, giddily thinking about what the implications of the word 'crush' meant.

"Are you okay with me and Ladybug being the same person?" She twisted her hands together, looking away from him.

He released his transformation, and grabbed her hand, making her gasp and look at him. "Okay? I'm more than okay. I've never been so freaking happy in my entire life!" Chat- now Adrien- answered reverently, placing a kiss on her hand.

"Why wouldn't I happy," he said, mimicking her words from earlier, "When my true love and my wonderful friend are the same person?"

A delicate pink blush covered Marinette's cheeks as she shyly entwined hers and Adrien's fingers together.

"Me, too," she spoke tenderly. "I'm so happy that you're my Chaton, Adrien."

Adrien's eyes were tender as he glanced into her own. "And I'd never want my Bugaboo to be anyone other than you, Marinette."

Marinette felt like fainting when he placed a hand on her face and drew her closer.

 _Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, He's going to kiss me._

And he did.

When their lips touched, sparks seemed to fly between them. Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck, delighting in the sensation of having her true love kiss her as if he never wanted to let her go.

And she was fine with that. Because she never wanted to let him go, either.

" _Marinette_ ," Adrien said breathlessly, breaking apart from her to look into her eyes. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She gasped, her heart fluttering almost painfully in her chest. "Oh my gosh, yes, yes yes!" she nearly squealed.

Adrien smirked and rested his forehead against hers. "A thousand times yes," he teased.

"You are such a dork," she said fondly.

"The dork whom you just confessed to having a crush on."

"What can I say? I have bad taste."

"You're a designer. It's obvious that you have fine preferences. Not only a supermodel, but a superhero boyfriend? _I_ call that good taste." He waggled his eyebrows and she laughed, a sound that was music to his ears.

"I was so desperate to find you," Adrien said, brushing her hair away from her face. "How ironic that you found me first." He kissed her forehead.

"I do have the better luck after all."

"Took you long enough, if you ask me." a snarky voice interrupted.

Plagg and Tikki materialized out of the shadows.

"I'm so happy for you, Marinette!" Tikki squealed. She flew up to her Chosen and hugged her cheek.

Marinette hugged her back. "Thanks, Tikki."

"Ugh, I've seen waaaay too much mushy emotional stuff today," Plagg made a disgusted face. "I need cheese."

"Adrien, this is Tikki," Marinette introduced her kwami to her new boyfriend.

"Pleased to meet you, Tikki," Adrien smiled. "You're so cute and sweet!" He gushed.

"Plagg's cute, too," Marinette glanced over at the cat-like kwami.

"Excuse me? _Excuse me?_ I am not 'cute'! I am the one and only God of Destruction, and you call me _cute?"_ he pronounced the word distastefully.

Tikki rolled her eyes. "And that's the one and only Plagg for you," she said sarcastically.

Marinette giggled as Adrien mumbled a "How do I put up with this everyday."

Suddenly Plagg left his perch on Adrien's head and flew right up in Marinette's face. Staring into her startled eyes intently, he blinked slowly, once, then twice.

"You better take care of my Chat Noir, missy," the little kwami said seriously. "He's a keeper."

"I know," Marinette said softly. "I will."

Adrien looked from one to the other, a bit surprised by Plagg's words.

"Okay, can we go home?" Plagg announced plaintively a moment later, back to his indifferent self. "I need cheese."

Marinette pulled her phone out from her purse. "We've been out here for almost two hours," she said. "Want to go home?" She looked questioningly at Adrien.

"As much as I want to say no and stay with you here forever, I know I can't," Adrien sighed, leaning his head on her shoulder.

"Silly kitty," Marinette giggled, "You can see me whenever you want to from now on."

"Still," he grumbled, pulling away. "Plagg, Claws Out!"

"Tikki, Spots On!"

They dropped down into Marinette's balcony, and she detransformed. "What are we going to tell Alya and our friends tomorrow?" she blushed a little as he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"We'll think of something, otherwise, hmm, let's see," Chat Noir said, pretending to think deeply. "Perhaps I'll just say that I discovered something that I should have seen ages ago, and that it put things in perspective for me?" he winked.

"You copycat," Marinette said as she pulled him in for a kiss.


End file.
